


Home

by TwoKinkyBeans



Series: The KinkyBeans Fic Exchange - May and June 2020 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom!Tony, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domme!Natasha, Edging, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mommy Kink, Mommy!Natasha, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Safeword Use, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Toys, daddy!Tony, puppy!Peter, sub!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: When Tony isn't home to help Peter get off, he calls Natasha to play with their puppy.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: The KinkyBeans Fic Exchange - May and June 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747126
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Kim requested a threesome puppy play fic with Peter, Tony and Natasha! The actual threesome will be in part two because I - as usual - got extremely carried away lol, but for now, please enjoy some sweet, filthy, puppy smut! <3

Peter. Is. Bored. Summer break had never been this dull. It’s still another three weeks before he can go back to MIT and with Tony gone on a week-long business trip, Peter’s run out of things to do by himself. A penthouse seems fun at first glance, but when you’re there by yourself for a week, it’s too much space. There’s nothing natural, save for the few plants that are only there because F.R.I.D.A.Y. reminds the two tinkerers to water them. The echoes are deafening. And while Peter could go out and enjoy himself, there have been some rumors going around that can only be silenced by staying out of public for a while. Peter’s stuck. And he. Is. Bored.  
  
He makes sure Tony knows, though. Peter texts him every half hour. When he’s feeling particularly antsy he sends something slightly more suggestive. Peter and Tony have set rules, mutually consented to. As his daddy, Tony has full control over Peter’s pleasure. Peter can touch himself, rut himself against furniture, wear his plugs or his ears, he can jerk himself, massage his prostate, everything. But he can’t come. Peter loves to edge, so he does it often, but it’s not the same when he’s by himself. He knows he’s doing it for daddy, but after a while it kind of loses its spark. Without his daddy telling him exactly what to do, it’s not as exciting. And with all the meetings Tony’s constantly attending, phone calls are rare.   
  
They’re not really about sending nudes, though this agonizing loneliness is certainly making Peter a bit more… Daring. Tony’s phone is bursting with tasteful nudes at this point. The most not safe for work piece he’d sent his billionaire boyfriend was a video. He carefully prepared it, placing his phone on the counter of the bathroom, pointing it towards the shower, but covering the bottom half with the towel he would use afterwards. Tony would never be able to see Peter’s privates. But he could see exactly what his boyfriend was doing. Soft moans and pants echoed through the bathroom, mingling with the static noise of the shower water hitting his body. He edged three times, desperately moaning for his daddy on the last round. He wants to come, so badly. Only daddy can give that to him, but as long as he’s not home, Peter won’t be finding release. All he can do is get himself to that ravine, hover over the depths, look down into the pleasurable darkness only to drag himself away from it right before he tips over.   
  
Peter feels powerful when he sends the video. He knows it pleases his daddy- knows it will get him hard. Tony will fuck his fist to it in his hotel room bed late at night, Peter’s certain. The boy eyes the clock as he’s on the couch, upside down, legs dangling over the back rest. He absentmindedly plays with the golden ring attached to his black leather collar with bold, red stitching. Tony’s fourth meeting of the day is over now and judging by the fact that Tony has seen the message of the video, he’s probably watching it in the bathroom right now. Peter grins when he receives a voice call from Tony and he picks up instantly. No greetings are exchanged. They both know there’s no time.   
  
_“Oh, sweet pup, how you love to torture me by torturing yourself. U-uh-!”_ Peter moans when it becomes evident Tony’s pleasuring himself. He turns around on the couch, so his hard cock presses into the cushions and he starts humping like a bitch in heat, yearning to find that edge again. _“W-want you to prove to me how desperate you are. Show it to me, Peter. Show me what a little slut you are, aching for my cock to pound into you- for my hand to wrap around your shaft as I arch your back by pulling your leash tight. Go on, pup, wag your tail for me. Wiggle that bubble butt.”_ Peter’s mouth is opened, tongue sticking out as he ruts himself against the couch. Little whimpers fall from his lips.   
“F-F.R.I.D.A.Y.-“ Peter manages to push out through his rhythmic groans. “F-film.”   
“ _Initiating one sided video call_ ,” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s mechanical voice reverbs through the living space and Peter drops the phone out of his hand, chasing his high and pulling his legs in slightly to get a better position.   
  
_“Tsk. Tsk.”_ Tony’s disapproving noise has Peter gasp for air, his hips rolling faster and faster, arms barely keeping himself upright as he arches his back for his daddy to see. _“What’s my pup doing on the couch? Thought I trained you better.”_ _  
_ “I-if you want me off, come home and punish me, daddy-“ Peter growls.   
_“You know I can’t, sweet Pete,”_ Tony whines into the mic and the slick sounds on the other side of the line picking up the pace. He’s jerking faster, which only encourages Peter to rut faster too.   
“Please, daddy, train your slut- your bitch- take care of me-“   
“ _Shit, shit, shit! Keep doing that, sweetness, hold on- hold on, I need to-_ “ The call cuts off and Peter wails desperately, his movements not halting as per daddy’s orders. He wonders if Tony came. He’s nearing the edge himself, but he knows he can’t come without daddy there to tip him over. The gap seems to take forever and Peter’s afraid Tony’s left him to hump the cushions for hours while he’s in his next meeting. No. Tony would never make him do that. The man loves Peter too much for that.   
  
Peter’s thoughts are proven right when, after a few minutes, Tony unmutes. He’s gasping, panting, groaning. Peter lets out a sob when he realizes Tony had already come. And he hasn’t heard his daddy spill.   
_“Sweet pup…”_ Tony’s voice is low. Sultry. It sends shivers through Peter’s body. _“Listen to me very carefully.”_ Peter nods aggressively. He’s so close. So close. So close. _“Up.”_ Peter’s entire body convulses in disagreement with daddy’s order, but he complies anyway. He howls and whines, hips bucking involuntarily, needing more friction. Craving it.   
_“Good boy…”_ Precum drips out of Peter’s cock in tiny spurts at the praise and tears prickle in the corners of his eyes, being denied the release he already knew he wasn’t going to get anyways.   
“Daddy-“ he whines.   
_“When this call ends… You’re gonna get off that couch and on your knees. Put on those soft ears- I want you to fuck yourself with that pretty little plug. Let the tail tickle the skin on your legs. That sound good?”_ Peter nods, but at this point he’s unsure if he’s just shaking. _“Want you to crawl until I come home. I’ll be home soon, ‘kay?”_ _  
_ “K-kay.”   
  
_“Good boy, listen so well to daddy.”_ Peter shivers. _“Now, with the things I still have to do here, I won’t be home for another day, but I managed to pull some strings for someone else. Do you know why I want you on your knees already?”_ _  
_ “B-because I belong there-“ Peter breathes out, screwing his eyes shut, hips bucking once more.   
_“Hmm. Good answer, but not what I’m going for this time, pup. Try again.”_ Peter’s eyes go wide when the realization hits him. Tony managed to pull some strings for _someone else._ And there’s only one other person out there who is allowed to make Peter cum.   
“M-mommy?”   
_“Good boy!”_ Tony praises and Peter throws his head back, jaw slacked. Natasha is out on missions 24/7, 365. She only rarely has time to join them, but when she does… Oh… _“Want you to be ready for mommy. Want her to wreck your little hole, give you all the pleasure you’ve been denied for so long now. And when you’re spent- an overstimulated mess- I’ll come home and have my way with you. Would you like that, pup? Give me a colour-“_ _  
_ “Green, oh- green-“ Peter moans, rolling his hips mid-air. “Always ready for your big cock, daddy.”   
_“Hmm, you make me so happy. Mommy will be there in two hours. Go get ready, sweet thing.”_ _  
_ “Yes, daddy.”   
“ _See you tomorrow, pup. Oh, and Peter?“_ Tony adds quickly. “ _Off the couch.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _._ _  
_ _  
_ Natasha is never late, but also never early. Peter did as told. His cock is throbbing and aching, and his hole is thoroughly spread for mommy to plunge into with her thick, black strap-on by the time he drops his body on the floor in front of the elevator. He takes a second to collect himself, before switching to sit on his knees, butt resting on his heels. A slight sheen of sweat makes his skin glow and he stares up, eyes glazed over, at the elevator. The numbers above show that it’s coming up. Peter smiles and wiggles his butt, moaning softly at the friction the plug creates from the movement. His eyes are strained on the numbers, getting higher and higher. Anticipation claws at his skin, causing him to subconsciously spread his knees apart and roll his hips until- DING! Just the sound nearly has Peter come untouched.   
  
_Mommy’s home._ _  
_ _  
_ “Oh, hello, there!” Natasha coos as she walks in, immediately tossing her bags aside. Her voice is deep, yet light. Playful. “Look who we got here!” She approaches Peter with spread arms and the boy gets up on his knees to crawl to his mommy. He rubs the side of his head against her leg and her hands come down to pet him on his back and ruffle his hair behind his fluffy ears. Peter whimpers at the physical attention he’s been craving for. Natasha squats and takes Peter’s face in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eye. “Aren’t you a pretty, little pup?” Peter’s eyes roll back and he moans. “Oh, look at you,” she sighs. “Flushed cheeks, plump lips… Show me your cock, Peter, let mommy know how hard you are…” Natasha lets go of Peter’s face and he immediately shifts, leaning back and lifting his hips up. His hands are resting right behind his feet, knees digging into the tile floor. He breathes heavily, closing his eyes and letting his head hang back. He wants to be good for mommy. Wants to be a good boy. An open mouthed smile spreads onto Peter’s face when he hears Natasha moan at the sight.   
  
“Oh, how it must ache…” Her sensual voice is everything. It has Peter pant, tongue sticking out. He wants to taste her. Lick her. Kiss her. “You’re about ready to burst, aren’t you?” Peter nods desperately, his eyes screwing shut further. He huffs out a breath of air when Natasha stands up again and saunters to the kitchen. “Well, that’s no fun for me.” Peter lets out a confused noise, sitting up straight, while Natasha opens some cabinets to grab herself a snack and something to drink. He eyes her as she lazily makes her way to the couch and drops down onto it, taking off her shoes and putting her feet on the coffee table. Peter makes a disgruntled noise and he decides to crawl back to the couch.   
  
When he reaches it, he eyes mommy’s boots. She doesn’t seem like she wants to be active right now, but Peter wants to _play_ . He lowers his head to take the hem of one of the boots between his teeth. He sits up straight again, letting the boot hang from his mouth, hands pawing at the couch to catch mommy’s attention. Natasha cocks an eyebrow at him.   
“Drop it.” Peter shakes no. Mommy tilts her head and repeats herself. More stern. “Drop it.” Peter shudders and releases the boot from his locked jaw. He pouts, but mommy doesn’t sway. She remains leaned back. “Down, boy,” she orders, grabbing the remote. Peter whines, eyebrows curled up into a frown and Natasha leans forward slightly to scratch where his jaw meets his neck. He immediately leans into it and lets out a shaky sigh. “Sweetheart, if I touch you now it’ll be over already. And we don’t want that, do we?”   
  
Peter’s lip quivers, but he knows mommy is right. He hates not cumming, but he loves dragging things out. He shakes his head, closing his eyes and turning slightly to give mommy’s palm a kitten lick. She chuckles darkly.   
“Aren’t you sweet...” Goosebumps spread over Peter’s body and he whimpers. “Now, all we have to do is wait for you to be a little softer. Knowing you, that might take a while… But I promise you, puppy, you will feel so much pleasure after…” She leans in to press a kiss on Peter’s forehead, giving a gentle tug at his collar, and then she falls back into the couch again. “Down, boy,” she repeats. And this time, Peter obeys.   
  
Peter curls up beneath mommy’s legs as her feet still rest on the coffee table. He feels safe being so close to her. He wants to be closer but he knows it’ll take time. He wills his mind to think of things that turn him off, but after being so on edge for so long, it’s hard. Just like his dick. Still. He has no idea what mommy’s watching. Couldn’t be bothered to even pretend to be interested. All he needs is her soft hand around his throbbing shaft and- no. No! He shouldn’t think of things that make him ache with need. He shouldn’t think of her small fingers curling against his prostate, or her thumb pushing down on his tongue as he sucks on it. Shouldn’t think of her lips, tickling his abdomen or her soaking pussy sheathing his cock when she rides him. No. No-no-no. He whines softly and the noise doesn’t go unnoticed.   
  
“Should I put you under a cold shower?” Peter’s body jolts upright, accidentally hitting his head against mommy’s calves. He aggressively shakes his head and moves back slightly. The fear is evident in his eyes and when Natasha speaks again, he caves. “Looks like you need one.”   
“Yellow,” he whispers. Natasha immediately lunges forward to hold Peter’s face again and look him in the eye.   
“Hey, hey,” she mumbles. “No cold showers. I got you.”   
“Thank you.” His voice is soft from not using it for a little bit and Natasha smiles down at him, rubbing gentle circles on his cheekbones.   
“Such a good boy for telling me your limits…” Peter closes his eyes, enjoying her touch while it lasts, fearing the second she will let go of him again. “Continue?” Peter nods slowly.   
“Green,” he sighs, relaxing fully under her attention.   
  
Natasha hums content and Peter is slightly startled when mommy takes back her hand, only to pat on the couch next to her. Peter cocks his head confused. He’s not supposed to be on the couch. Mommy grins wide. “Daddy isn’t home, is he? And what he can’t see…” Peter’s face lights up and he immediately hops on, enjoying the soft cushions under his sore knees. Mommy guides him to rest his head on her thighs and he curls up against her, sighing content. Even though he’s hard, it’s nice being with mommy like this; her hand absentmindedly caressing his hair between his fuzzy ears while she watches TV. Peter’s eyes flutter shut and it’s not long before he drifts off.   
  
.   
  
Peter wakes up to the clanking sound of his leash attaching to his collar. His eyes open wide and he stares up at Natasha, naked, her intimidatingly large black strap-on secured tightly, hovering over him with dilated pupils. She smiles and licks her lips.   
“It’s about time mommy takes care of you, pup.” Peter’s eyes sparkle with excitement, but before he can attempt to sit up straight himself, Natasha pulls at the leash, forcing him up. He gulps and Natasha grins. Peter is now on his knees, up straight, on the couch. He’s at the same height as her chest. He could stare and lap at her beautiful round tits and suckable nipples forever, but her hand on his chin forces him to look her in the eye. She leans down, eyes half open and brushes her nose past Peter’s. “You’ll be coming so hard tonight, pup. I hope you’re ready for it.” Her words send shivers down Peter’s spine and suddenly, he feels bold. He pushes in and presses his open mouth against her soft lips. He moans obscenely when mommy reciprocates by sucking on his tongue and Peter gasps into her when her fingers seductively curl around his half hard shaft. It immediately springs back to attention and her thumb rubs agonizingly slow circles over the head.   
  
Mommy tightens the leash, earning a groan from Peter and he whines when she pulls him back.   
“What would daddy think if I fuck your pretty ass on this couch?” She pushes her tongue against her teeth and grins. “How much did he say this one cost? 70k?” It was 80k. Peter can’t speak, but he knows she’s saying it wrong on purpose. She’s testing the waters; will his know-it-all side take over and correct her? No. Of course not. Because Peter is her puppy. And mommy is always right. Even when she’s wrong.   
  
Peter’s muscles tighten when mommy squeezes his cock. It’s already throbbing again and Peter’s mouth opens wide to take in a big breath. “What’s that?” Mommy smirks. “Something on your tongue?” Peter instinctively sticks it out. “Mmm, looks like it’s missing something.” She takes her hand away from Peter’s dick to wipe some of her wetness from her cunt. She shows off her glistening fingers and Peter moans softly before she pushes them into his mouth. His lips wrap around her digits and he sucks, eyes rolled back, hips rolling without noticing. The steady rhythm of his hard cock hitting his abdomen with each rock is slowly sending him to that mental state he loves so much. _Mommy,_ he sighs inwardly, tasting her, swirling his tongue around her fingers. _Mommy, mommy, so good for mommy, be good for mommy._ _  
_ _  
_ “Good boy,” Natasha coos, taking back her fingers and drawing a heart on Peter’s cheek with his saliva. The touch lingers as the fluid dries on his skin and he lets his head hang back to expose his neck with a growl. She loosens her grip on the leash slightly. “All fours, pretty Pete. Want to wreck my puppy.” Peter complies straight away, positioning himself to give mommy enough space to join him. He arches when mommy tugs again, throwing his head back with such force that his fuzzy ears bounce on his head. Natasha gets on the couch and leans in to caress the back of Peter’s head with her free hand. Her fingers trace all the way down from his neck to his lower back before moving to squeeze his butt. Peter jolts involuntarily, cock twitching, and whimpers. Mommy takes the tail attached to his butt plug in her hand and lifts it to tickle Peter’s sides with the tip. The puppy chortles and shakes his body, trying to get away from the feeling, until he pulls too far. He gasps when the plug shifts in his ass.   
  
“Want me to take it out and fuck you hard? Or do you want to fuck me?” Peter answers by pressing his butt against mommy’s strap on and a victorious grin spreads across her face. She holds the leash tight as she leans down, kissing Peter’s ass cheek and sucking marks on them, while taking the plug between her fingers. She twists and twirls it. Wiggles it. Tugs and pushes. Peter’s a sweaty, panting, moaning mess when the toy finally stretches him out further, indicating that she’s pulling it out all the way. Natasha pushes her face into his ass, making Peter yelp when she expertly draws a circle around Peter’s stretched hole with her tongue. “Oh, how I love the sounds you make, pup. I’m going to make you howl.” She continues kissing him, lapping at his entrance until Peter is seeing stars. His cock aches like it did when she arrived, but he can’t come. Not without permission. It’s almost embarrassing how he could explode, just by mommy pushing him into the right headspace and licking right outside his ass. But he’s been denied an orgasm so long. He wants it- no, _needs it_ .   
  
_Be a good boy for mommy. Mommy makes you feel good, be good for mommy._ _  
_ _  
_ Peter sucks in a breath when, without warning, Natasha takes her lips away and almost immediately pushes her thick cock into Peter’s ass. She stays still and coos Peter, telling him how good he is for her. How well he stretches…   
“Feel so amazing around me, Pete. You’re perfect- a perfect little puppy.” Peter sobs, gasping for air as he adjusts to mommy’s size and when he feels comfortable enough, he wiggles his butt. Natasha takes the invitation and starts her steady rhythm. With each thrust, Peter pushes back into her, making her bottom out and helping her hit the spot he wants her to be most. When they’re both accustomed to the position, they increase their speed.   
  
Drool trickles down Peter’s chin and onto the expensive couch. Mommy keeps whispering sweet praise to him and he can feel his heartbeat throb in his cock whenever she calls him a good boy. He’s a good boy. He’s a good boy. Oh-   
“Look at you, you’re leaking already…” Natasha moans, twisting the leash around her hand another round, pulling even tighter. “So desperate for release…” Peter wails, but the sound is broken by loud whimpers with each thrust of Natasha’s cock. The rubber vein details rub his insides deliciously and the tip hits his prostate in the most heavenly way one could possibly imagine. Daddy designed this to be the most perfect dick for Peter. The size, the angle, the detailing. The only cock better than this one is daddy’s own. Peter wishes he could suck it right now. Feel it pulsate on his tongue- suck it dry of cum.   
  
“You’re staining daddy’s couch,” Natasha chuckles. “But don’t worry, sweet thing, you’re still a good boy for mommy.” _Good boy for mommy. Good boy for mommy. Good-_ Peter lets out a silent scream and his entire body tenses when Natasha’s fingers find his cock and start pumping without remorse. His moans are obscene and never ending. Loud and feral. He feels _so_ good. He squeezes his eyes shut and pushes back onto mommy’s dick faster and faster and faster and mommy’s hand, slick with her own juices, goes faster and faster and faster and she pulls the leash tighter and tighter and tighter and the knot in his stomach grows tighter and tighter and-   
  
“Come.”   
  
Peter howls. His body shakes aggressively and he stops breathing, convulsing in Natasha’s hands. She keeps pushing her cock into him to help him ride out his high while he spills all the pent up sexual frustration onto daddy’s couch. _Yes._ _  
_ “Oh, so good for me, Peter- that was beautiful.” She caresses his bare back with the hand that was wrapped around his cock and he collapses onto the couch, into his own come _. I’m a beautiful pup,_ he thinks with a dreamy smile on his face, basking in the afterglow. _A good boy._ _  
_ _  
_ _._ _  
_ _  
_ Peter stares at the elevator’s numbers going up and up. He’s sitting on the floor in front of the elevator, on his butt. Mommy is spooning him from behind, legs on either side of him. She’s been playing with her pup all day, preparing him for when daddy would come home. Tony had explicitly said he wanted Peter to be spent when he got home and Natasha intends to keep her promise. As does Peter. He’s panting and sighing and moaning under mommy’s touch. Her hand expertly pumps his shaft, which – after a whole day of edging and teasing – is nearing a purple shade. Her other hand tugs and twists his nipples, causing him to buck in her tight hold. He’s so close.   
  
“Hold on just a little longer, sweet pup,” Natasha whispers into his ear, licking the shell afterwards. “He’s almost here…” Peter nods, eyes strained on the numbers nearing the penthouse. The closer the elevator gets to the top, the faster mommy jerks him off. She twists her wrists and uses her foot to rub against his calve. Peter is shaking and moaning. He’s ready. So ready. He rolls his hips into mommy’s hold until- DING. The elevator doors open and Tony stares at them with his crooked smirk. All it takes is two more pumps before Peter erupts, cum shooting out of his cock, spilling all over the floor. Tony immediately tosses his bags to the side and approaches them with open arms.   
“Look what we have here.”   
  
_Daddy’s home._


End file.
